Soul Searching
by PhoenixRayne44
Summary: After Fang. The flock is searching for him, along the way finding a new bird girl named Misty who begins to fall for...Iggy! IggyxOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

Let me tell you, there is nothing worse than trying to fly on an extremely snowy day.

It was so cold my wings seemed to be shivering and every few minutes I had to check my nose to see if there were icicles hanging down.

The search for Fang had brought no luck yet; however, never in a million years was I going to give up. The rest of the flock was distraught, and Angel didn't seem to be herself ever since she tried to _kill_ me that one time, but that's a different story. I was angry at Fang for leaving us, angry at Dr. Gunther-Hagen for being the main reason he left, and mostly angry at myself for letting this happen.

Nudge looked up at me, her chocolate colored eyes huge with worry. "Max, are we gonna stop and eat any time soon? I'm starving and tired, we've been flying forever. Maybe we can stop at a hotel or something along the way. Do you even know where Fang is? If you don't the search is kinda-"

A look from the rest of the flock silenced her. I was sort of worried; that was actually the first time she'd spoken in hours, and if you know Nudge, that's really odd for her.

I brushed a lone strand of blonde-streaked hair from my eyes. "All right," I said finally, "we'll stop somewhere for the night. But we have to continue our search first thing in the morning."

My flock smiled half heartedly. I knew that they were all tired, and glad to rest.

Something that Nudge had said stuck in my mind though. I really didn't know where Fang had gone. Most likely he would be moving from place to place, in which case we would have to rely on luck.

Finally we found a small motel-not exactly the most comfortable, but when you've slept on cold cage floors and in caves with hawks, a run-down motel is like a palace.

I lay down in the bed, my head clouded with worry and anxiety. _We'll find you, Fang, _I promised myself. _And when we do, I will kill him for doing this to us._

**Misty POV**

It had been days since I'd escaped from that infernal science lab, yet the buzz of whirring machines still echoed in my mind. My dreams since then had been haunted with voices and what seemed like distant memories.

I'd overheard Dr. Gunther Hagen talk about six kids like me- 98% human, 2% bird. Apparently, all of us had been created by the company known as Itex. My new goal was to find these people, and warn them. They thought that Itex had been defeated. They were wrong.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Itex are now working together, which can't be good news. I would have tried to escape altogether, but it can't be done. New branches of Itex are popping up all over the place, and the only chance of escape we hav eis flying to Mars. Itex is spreading like a virus, all over the world.

And this time, they can't be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Time!**

**And now put your hands together for.....Iggy!**

***applause***

**Iggy: ecjarecke11 owns no part of Maximum Ride. Except for Misty. But she's not in the actual book, so...yeah. *turns to me* Can I go now?**

**Me: NO! you must stay for the story. And now, without further ado, Soul Searching, Chapter Two!**

***more applause***

**Max POV**

The flock and I went to go check out of the motel in the morning. That's when the weird things started happening.

There was a girl standing at the other end, and when she saw us she started moving toward us, as if she had something to tell us.

Instantly my mind went on danger mode, and I whispered to my flock, "Move slowly toward the door. Don't stop till you're outside, and then take off. I don't care how many people are standing around."

They all nodded silently and edged toward the door. Once they were out I ran after them.

She followed me.

I snapped my wings out and went after the flock. _Hah,_ I smirked. _She'll never catch us now._

Apparently life is just full of surprises though, because she let her own wings unfold and she lifted off the ground. _So,_ I thought, _another bird girl._

Sighing, I turned around and waited for her to catch up with me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I need to tell you guys something," she panted. It was then that I noticed that this girl was small. She must've been part of a new generation of bird kids or something, because my flock is tall, by the standards or a regular human. Her wings couldn't have been more than eleven feet. She was also very pretty, with long curly blonde hair streaked with turqouise and blue-green eyes that seemed to change shades. Her wings were blue-gray, tipped with aqua. I hoped that once we found Fang, he owuldn't go googly-eyed over her, like with Lissa and Dr. Brigid Dwyer.

"What?" Iggy asked. He, along with the rest of the flock, had come to hover next to me.

"You guys defeated Itex, right?"

"Right..." I said slowly.

"Wrong." Her blue-green eyes fixed on me. "Some of the remaining scientists went to try to build it back up again. It's back...and can't be stopped this time."

**Misty POV**

They all stared at me, dumbfounded. I hoped that none of them would faint and drop out of the sky.

"What?" The one called Max asked.

"I said, Itex is back. And it ca-"

"I heard what you said," Max snapped. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Your friend Fang was captured by some Erasers," I said, "but be careful, these ones are more dangerous than the last. I came to show you where Fang is."

Max nodded. "Well, take us to him!"

And so the adventure began.

**A/N: sorry the chapters are so short. I hope to have some longer ones later on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! wassup! Iggy shall be here any moment with the disclaimer...**

**Any minute now...**

***Total runs up***

**Total: Iggy could not make it so...ecjarecke11 does not own Maximum Ride! On with the story!**

**Max POV**

Misty had been with us for a few days now and hadn't done anything suspicious...yet. But still, one can never be too careful.

She looked up at me anxiously. "Max, we have to be really careful. They have awfully high security in that place so...I was thinking....maybe only a few of us could go in, get Fang and come back out, so we won't all end up getting captured."

I nodded. I was the leader, so I should be the one coming up with the plans, but what Misty said actually made sense. Call it a quirk of my personality or whatever, but when someone else tries to take charge it tends to bug me.

"Okay," I said, "Misty, Iggy, and I will go in. I hate to say it, but....Nudge, you are in charge since you're the oldest. Make sure that nothing happens to Gazzy or Angel."

"Or Total," Angel piped up.

I sighed. "Or Total."

Nudge nodded, her face determined but a tiny bit frightened. I hoped that nothing would happen to them while we were inside, or I would never forgive myself.

Misty, Iggy and I landed on the roof. "So, how do we get in, smart girl?" I asked Misty.

She shrugged. "Hey, I came up with the first part of the plan, now it's your turn."

Finally, after a bunch of arguing and a heck of a lot of breaking glass, we were in.

"Okay," I whispered, "we should split up to look for Fang. Misty, you go that way, I'll go straight ahead, and Iggy, you go that way."

"Which way?" he asked, irritated. "I can't see where you're pointing."

"Left."

We all went separate ways to search for Fang. Finally I found a room marked SUBJECT 11 TESTING.

I didn't really have anything to lose, so I went inside. Sure enough, there was Fang. The bad news was that there was a whitecoat there. I took her out with one punch, and took Fang's wrist and we ran.

I met Iggy and Misty outside the building. No sooner had we gotten out than Erasers dropped from the sky.

They surrounded us, and someone stepped through- Dr. Gunther-Hagen.

"Hello, Max," he said pleasantly, as if we were just havind a conversation over tea. "I'm sorry for taking your friend here," he gestured to Fang, "but we just needed to get your attention. We need two of your-ah-flock, and if they'll just come along no one will have to get hurt." He turned his gaze to Misty and Iggy.

I stepped forward menacingly. "Seriously? Honestly, I thought you really knew me well enough to know that I'm not that agreeable."

He sighed. "What a pity." He looked at the Erasers. "Very well, you can attack now."

The Erasers lunged, and that was all I remember before everything went dark.

**Misty POV**

OH. MY. GOD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi! We're back with yet another chapter, so take it away, Iggy!**

**Iggy: ecjarecke11 would like you all to know that she does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story, except for Misty. **

**Me: Thank you, Iggy. Now, back to the story, at the part where Misty and Iggy have just gotten captured!**

**Iggy: Oh, joy...**

**Misty POV**

I woke up in a bright room, in a cage, and heaven knows I didn't take that very well.

Iggy was in one next to me, still out cold. I hoped that Max and the others had gotten back home safely. Then Iggy sat up, opening his sightless eyes. He couldn't see anything around him, but I had the feeling he knew where he was.

"Are you all right?" I whispered to him.

He shrugged. "You?"

"Well..." I paused. "Considering where we are, not really."

He nodded, but before we had the chance to speak Dr. Gunther-Hagen came into the room.

"Well," he said, "it seems you've woken up."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

"Misty," he sighed, "if you want to survive here, you'll need to have a little respect."

"Why do you want us, anyway?" Iggy asked. "Why not Max?"

"In truth," Dr. Gunther-Hagen said, "Misty was the most succesful hybrid ever created. More succesful than Max, even, and we didn't think that that was possible. So, we needed you two, the greatest success and the greatest failure."

"Your _mom _is a failure," I growled. I couldn't stand how he talked about Iggy like that, as if he wasn't in the room, as if he didn't even have feelings. Iggy stayed silent.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen paused for a minute. "Well, he said, "I have to leave. Someone will come for you in a while." With that he left.

**Max POV**

I sat down at the table in Dr. Martinez's kitchen. Everyone was upset- Nudge's face was streaked with tears, Angel had been silent all day, Fang was quiet- then again, he was always quiet, but this time in a mournful kind of way. Gazzy had refused to come downstairs all day. Dylan was also silent..

"Okay," I said, "we need to go get them back."

Fang nodded silently.

I hoped that they hadn't been killed yet. I hate to say it, but I hadn't realized how much we needed them until now.

"All right," I said, "I think that Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, and I should go. Dylan isn't quite advanced at flying yet, and since Angel is the youngest I think she should stay.

Angel didn't object, so I took that as an okay. I just prayed that Iggy and Misty wouldn't be all messed up by the time we got there. With them at the mercy of Dr. Gunther-Hagen, there was no telling what could happen.

We left around noon. I estimated that it would take us about five hours to get there, so we would be there around four-thirty. I hoped that it would give us enough time.

I felt better once we were on our way. _Hold on, guys, _I thought. _We're coming._


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! It's ecjarecke11 and Iggy, here with yet another chapter of Soul Searching!**

**Iggy: I think they know that.**

**Me: Who cares, I'm just running out of things to say. Now, Iggy, let's not keep the nice people waiting!**

**Iggy: All right. ecjarecke11 does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters or locations. **

**Me: Sadly, it's true.**

**Iggy: Can I go now?**

**Me: NO! You must stay for the rest of the story.**

**Iggy: FIne..**

**Misty POV**

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I woke up.

I shook my dirty, ragged blonde hair out of my eyes. Iggy was staring at me through the bars of his cage. Kind of pointless, though, since he couldn't even see me.

"Iggy," I said, "what are you doing?"

"I..." he stammered, "I can see you."

**Iggy POV**

I looked at Misty. I couldn't believe that I could actually _see _ her. She was beauiful, with long curly blonde hair with streaks of turquoise. Her wings, limp behind her, were a blue-gray tipped with aqua.

"You...see me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes..." I trailed off. I knew her from before, when we were in the School the first time.

Flashback Time!

_They took me back to the room where our cages were. The one holding me shoved me roughly into my cage. What was going on? They had said that they were going to enhance my night vision. Now...I couldn't see a thing. What was wrong with me?_

_"Iggy?" I heard Max's voice, calm but a little frightened._

_I leaned against the back of the cage. I could hear some of the scientists' voices outside. "Didn't go too well...blind forever."_

_I sank against the floor of the crate. Blind...forever? Forever was an awfully long time. Tears slid down my cheeks, making my already-burning eyes sting._

_"Iggy?" I heard a soft voice whisper my name. Misty's voice. "Are you alright?"_

_I nodded. I would never see her beautiful face again. I remember how her aqua eyes would sparkle with life, how her long blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders...all lost to me forever now._

_Without saying a word she moved closer to me. She reached through the bars and took my hand. Not making a sound, just comforting me._

_And it's working._

_...TWO YEARS LATER..._

_Jeb worked quickly, unlocking our cages. "Go," he hissed at us. "Make it fast-you don't want anyone to see you."_

_We all headed out toward the door. At that moment I stopped. "Wait," I said to Jeb," where's Misty?"_

_Jeb sighed. "She...died. She was killed in an experiment yesterday. I'm sorry."_

_I didn't say anything, just rushed toward the door, trying to fight back tears._

Flashback Ends

I felt a rush of joy. Misty wasn't dead! I had found her at last! I looked at her, trying to take in as much as I possibly could. She had changed so much in the past few years.

She smiled and was about to say something, but then Dr. Gunther-Hagen walked into the room.

"Well," he said, "it seems you're enjoying your new sight."

I didn't say anything.

"But," he said, "Keep in mind that this is only temporary. If you decide to join us, though, you can have your sight back- for good." Then he left the room.

Misty looked at me fearfully. "You wouldn't do that, would you, Iggy?" she said. "You can't join _them._"

"Relax," I reassured her. "There is no way that I would ever do that to the flock, or you." It was true. As much as I enjoyed being able to see, that might mean that my hearing wouldn't be as good. Not to brag or anything, but I do have the best raptor hearing in the flock.

She smiled. I noticed that she had a beautiful smile. **(awww...)** I prayed with all my heart that the scientists wouldn't do anything stupid that would mess her up for good.

**Max POV**

I have to tell you, flying is tiring. We had only been in the air for about two hours, and I desperately needed to stop and rest.

I veered downward. The others followed my lead. I landed on the ground and wobbled a little. I hadn't realized how tired I was till now. Fang caught me just as I was about to fall.

He smiled at me, his dark eyes shining. He leaned toward me, about to touch his lips to mine...

"Uh, guys," Nudge interrupted. "Don't you think that we should be focused on saving Iggy and Misty right now?"

I sighed. She was right. As much as I wanted to kiss Fang, we had two friends that needed our help right now.

"All ri-" I said, but I stopped in the middle of the word.

We were surrounded by Erasers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! We are back, so the floor is yours Iggy!**

**Iggy: Why thank you. Ecjarecke11 doesn't own Maximum Ride, yada yada yada, now let's get on with the story!**

**Me: awwwww! You do like my story! *hugs***

**Iggy: *facepalm***

**Max POV**

We all stood facing the Erasers. "Up and away, guys," I said quietly. But before we had a chance to react they lunged for us.

I tried to lift off the ground, but and Eraser claw snagged my wing and I stifled a cry of pain. I could see blood dripping from the wound, and it hurt like heck.

An Eraser knocked me to the ground, and leered over me. "Sweet dreams, freak."

After that I sank into darkness.

**Misty POV**

I couldn't help wondering where Max and the others were, or why we weren't out of here yet.

A whitecoat came into the room and took both Iggy and I into two separate rooms. They were separated by one of those two-way windows, with a wall on one side and a window on the other.

They strapped me down to a table, and I knew this couldn't be good. I realized in horror that they were probably making Iggy watch from the other side.

One of the whitecoats pressed a button, and an electrical shock was delivered into my body. I couldn't help it. I yelped, and the whitecoat grinned.

"You like that, freak? This is just the beginning."

**Iggy POV**

They took Misty into one room and me into another. I could see into the room where she was, but I realized that she probably wouldn't be able to see me. That's when I knew what they were going to do- they were going to make me watch them torture her.

And that worst part was that I could do nothing about it.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't show that sort of weakness. I hated seeing her like this, helpless, and hurt, each shock worse than the last.

Finally they returned us to our cages. She was shaking, and I took her hand to comfort her. She smiled weakly up at me, and once again I was struck by how beautiful she was. I couldn't believe she was showing this sort of bravery, after all she'd been through.

She leaned against the back of her cage and fell asleep. She was so pretty, and sweet, and I couldn't help it.

I loved her.

**Max POV**

I woke up exactly where I was before. I wondered why the Erasers hadn't taken us somewhere else, to throw us off course. I shook my head. Those idiots.

I roused the others. "Come on," I said. "It's not that far now."

They followed me into the sky. Despite the trouble we were in, I was in high spirits. We were almost there....

Finally we reached it. The place where all of us had spent the first horrible years of our lives. The bane of our existence. The one place that we never wanted to see again, which just had to be the place where our friends were being held captive now.

The School.

**Thanks, hope you're enjoying the story so far. But People! I NEED REVIEWS! So now I have a few spokespeople to try to get reviews! So put your hands together for...FANG!**

***applause***

**Fang: Hi. So, review. Yeah.**

***Fang exits***

**Me: Uh...so. That was Fang, and I hope he inspired you all to review this story.**

**Iggy: Yes. Just review already! I don't want to have to say the disclaimer every single time she adds a chapter for nothing.**

**Me: Yeah. So review, for Iggy's sake if not for me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iggy: Ecjarecke11 does not own Maximum Ride!**

**Me: Why'd you cut to the chase like that? Don't you ever just relax and live in the moment?**

**Iggy: Life is too short to live in the moment.**

**Me: Too short! TOO SHORT! Are you kidding me! Life is the longest darn thing you can ever do!**

**Iggy: Very true...**

**Me: And now, I present to you, Soul Searching: Chapter Seven!**

**Misty POV**

I rested against the back of the cage, bored out of my mind. Iggy, next to me, was fiddling with something in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Bomb," he said quietly. "I'm hoping that I can create a distraction, then get out of here."

"You make bombs?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Hey," he said, slightly offended. "You've seen me cook and kick Erasers' butts. Don't tell me I can't make a bomb."

"Okay," I said. "Can I see it?"

He handed it to me. "This is cool," I said. "But if you put the fuse over here, it might make it louder, which would cause more of a distraction. If you moved it closer to here, though, it would do more damage..." I guided his fingers over to where I was indicating. He felt around on it, then thought for a minute.

"You're right," he said hesitantly. "How did you know that?"

"When I was trying to get out of here, I tried all kinds of methods," I said. "An explosion was what finally got me out." I grinned, then put his fingers up to my face so he would know.

Iggy nodded thoughtfully. He paused for a minute, then asked, "Would you happen to have a paperclip, by any chance?"

"What for?"

"Once we create the distraction, we'll need to find a way to get out of these cages," he said.

"All right." I reached into my pocket and found a hairpin. "I don't have a paperclip, but will a hairpin work?"

"Sure," he said. I passed it over to him. Now we just had to wait for the perfect moment to set it off...

**Max POV**

I looked up at it and gulped. I couldn't turn back now- our friends were in there. "Okay guys," I said. "here's the plan. Fang and I will sneak in, and-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before I heard a loud explosion coming from inside.

Iggy.

**Misty POV**

The bomb finally went off, and it was quite a nice loud explosion if I do say so myself. Iggy instantly began working at the lock. Finally when he was out, he began mine.

"How bad?" Iggy asked.

I looked down the hall at where we had rolled the bomb down to when one of the whitecoats had opened the door. "Pretty bad," I said. "It blew a hole in the roof, should take about a month of repairs."

Iggy grinned. Once I was out, we both instantly flew out of the gaping hole in the roof. I heard a cry from inside: "_The experiments have escaped!"_

Iggy and I grinned, then slapped high fives. I looked down. Finally, _finally,_ we had gotten out of that horrible place. I was so incredibly happy that I hugged Iggy. Right in the middle of the air. And if you think that that is not possible, well, you had better think again, because you are wrong.

We landed on the ground, and who should be waiting there for us but Max and the flock. Well, the flock except for Angel.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

"She isn't feeling that good," Max told me.

I nodded.

About six hours later we were back in Arizona at Dr. Matinez's house. God, it felt so great to be back with the flock. It was like I was whole again.

**Yay! They have been saved! And now, another person to try to convince you to review. Now I give you...NUDGE!**

**Nudge: Hi! YOu should review this story! It is the most amazing fanfic in the history of the universe and OMG don't you think that Misty and Iggy make such a cute couple! THey should totally go out but I think that that might be coming up in the next chapter! And also-"**

**Me: Thank you, N udge, I hope that that inspired many of you to review!**

**Iggy: SO just review! For the sake of your poor bleeding ears!**

**Me: Yes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi! So I don't know where Iggy is right now, so I brought Fang to say my disclaimer today. **

***drags Fang out***

**Fang: I don't want to be here...**

**Me: too bad. Just say the disclaimer, or I won't be able to tell the story, and that will make musegirl66 very upset.**

**Fang: Who the heck is musegirl66?**

**Me: YOU DON"T NEED TO KNOW! STALKER!**

**Fang: Yeah, because calling someone a stalker really makes someone want to say a disclaimer for you.**

**Me: Just say it already!**

**Fang: I'm out. *leaves***

**Me: Fine, I'll do it myself. And somebody really needs to get over himself, just saying.**

**Fang: *from somewhere over the rainbow* I heard that!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway-**

**Iggy: I'm back, what'd I miss?**

**Me: IGGY! You saved me!**

**Iggy: From...**

**Me: Fang.**

**Iggy: Ah. Anyway, ecjarecke11 does not own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: It's so refreshing listening to someone talk who isn't rude to me.**

**Iggy: I know right? Anyway. On with the story!**

**Iggy POV**

We sat down at the kitchen table when we finally got settled in.

"So," Max said, "Tell us everything. How did you get out?"

I smiled. "Easy," I said. "Bombs."

Gazzy laughed, and slapped me a high five. "Awesome!"

Fang shook his head and sighed. "Of course," he said. "I would expect nothing less."

"One more thing," I said. "I can see now."

Everyone stared at me. "You...can...see?" Nudge said, dumbfounded.

"Well, on and off," I admitted. "I could sometimes when I was in there, when I got out I couldn't, and now I can again."

"That's great!" Max said.

"Wait," Angel said, "if you can see, does that mean that you won't have as good hearing anymore?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Misty stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while. I'm kind of tired." She left the room and went upstairs.

We talked for a while, and then I said, "I'm going to go see if Misty's all right." I went upstairs till I came to the room that Misty and Nudge shared. I knocked on the door, then heard her call softly, "Come in."

I opened the door and she was sitting on the bed. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It's been a long couple of days,and I'm just really tired." She stood up. "How's everyone else?"

"Pretty good," I said. "While we were gone, they were mostly just trying to figure out how to get us back."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Are you feeling all right? You know, since you got your sight back?"

"Yeah," I said. "A little tired, like you, but better since we got back."

"I'm glad," she said. "that you can see now."

"Yeah," I said, "and you're still beautiful as ever."

She smiled at me, and I noted once again how amazing her smile was. Then, without warning, she closed her eyes and touched her lips to mine.

I pulled her closer, and she stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head so we could kiss better.

That's when I heard the door open. Misty stopped kissing me and looked toward the doorway.

"Hi, Max," she said.

**Max POV**

Neither Misty nor Iggy came down for a while, and I started to get worried. "I'm going to go upstairs and see what's taking so long." I got up and went up to Misty's room. I opened the door, and Misty and Iggy were there.

Kissing.

Once Misty heard the door open, she turned toward me and said, "Hi, Max."

I just looked at her. I wasn't sure what to feel-angry, happy, or just creeped out. Instead, I just did what always works-I turned and raced downstairs.

Fang looked up at me. "You all right?"

I groaned. "I'm so conflicted right now!"

_You know Max, maybe it won't be so bad,_ the Voice said.

"Oh, really," I said. "And how could it not be bad?"

Fang looked at me, concerned. "Max...?"

"Sorry," I said, "the Voice is being annoying again."

"Oh," said Fang, "so what's going on?"

I told him everything.

Fang smiled, and for a minute I thought he was going to laugh. "I knew it."

"Huh?"

"Well," he said, still smiling, "they have been hanging out with each other more since they got back, and I remember how they were always together when we were younger, at the School."

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering. "But what should we do about it?"

Fang looked down at me. "Max, stop worrying about it so much." Then he tilted my chin up and kissed me, reminding me once again why I loved him so much.

**Okay! I just had to add some Fax in there, any more ideas for Fax and Miggy later on, please let me know! Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! I have not been here in a long, long, long, long, long...**

**Iggy: I think they get it.**

**Me: Long, long, long, long, long-**

**Iggy: TIme.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, take it away, Iggy!**

**Iggy: ecjarecke does not own any part of Maximum Ride or its characters, yada yada yada. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Max POV**

We came downstairs the next morning, and none of us mentioned the previous incident of last night. Iggy was making breakfast, Angel was outside with Total, and everyone was going on normally.

After breakfast, we all went outside. I watched Misty and Iggy for a while, then stepped over next to Fang.

"She has to leave," I hissed behind my hand to him.

Fang looked at me, confused. "Why?"

"She's spending way to much time with Iggy," I said. "It...could be bad for the flock."

The corner of his mouth quirked. He was _laughing!_

"This isn't funny," I fumed.

"Yes, it is," he said. "Lighten up, Max. You know what I think? I think you just don't want another flock member."

I was about to protest, but then my mom called us in for lunch. Still angry that Fang wouldn't agree with me, I knew that I had to break them up somehow.

**Sorry about how short this chapter was. I just have writer's block...well, there should be a lot more interesting stuff in the coming chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I know it has taken me for EVER to update, I've been caught up in NaNoWriMo (if you know what that is) and schoolwork.**

**So, here's Iggy!**

**Iggy: Hello all. I know you are just so very ecstatic to see me again.**

**Me: Yes they are. **

**Iggy: And ecjarecke98 does not own any characters besides Misty, James Patterson does.**

**Me: And now, time for the story.**

**Max POV**

And now, time for a devious plan by yours truly.

First order of business: .

I typed into the search bar: Ways to break up a couple. Most of the results said crap like Just let it be, if it isn't meant to be they'll break up on their own, yada yada yada. And it wasn't like I was going to type in What do you do when you've let a new bird girl in your flock and you want it to stay the same but she's falling for a certain blind pyro.

No. Not that specific.

That's when Fang entered the room. "Hey Max."

I was about to shut the screen (of HIS computer, I might add) when he frowned. "Max...what are you doing with my computer?" He pulled the screen back up. "Max..."

"I had to!"

"Max..." he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Max, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe you should just let them be."

"Yeah, google said the same thing."

"Fang," I protested, "She's ruining this flock. They can't be together."

He put his arm around me. "So now you know why the rest of the flock voted us out that one time, huh?"

I contemplated that as he left, wondering if he was right.

I decided he wasn't.

I went back to the computer and kept scrolling down, in hopes of finding something that would help me.

Well, I didn't.

So, onto Plan B.

I decided to observe Misty and Iggy. I didn't know how this would help me, but I tried.

I found them together in the living room with Nudge's camera that we had stolen from a convenience store.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, doing my best to play innocent. Which, for me, was not that easy, because, as we all know, I am most definitely NOT innocent.

"Well, now that I can see," Iggy smiled, "I'm showing Misty some pictures from before." They continued.

"This is when we were in New York." He clicked a button on the camera. "And this is Virginia, at Anne's farm." He clicked again. "This is still in Virginia, with Lissa and Tess."

Now that, that got me thinking.

Maybe Tess would be the key to breaking them up...


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to add a chapter. Also, I hope you know that this will be the last chapter of the story (sob) But worry not! There will be a sequel!**

**For the disclaimer, let us reach into the bucket of OC's ...and now we have...Ariana!**

**Ariana: What am I doing here?**

**Iggy: You just have to say that ecjarecke11 doesn't own Maximum Ride. Then you can go.**

**Ariana: Okay...ecjarecke11 does not own Maximum Ride. *wanders off***

**Iggy: No she does not. Maximum Ride, along with all its fantastic characters, belongs to James Patterson. **

**ecjarecke11: Thank you. I have to go find Ariana and get her back into the bucket for the next time I need her. Until then, enjoy the story.**

Max POV

Okay, time for Plan B Part Deux, involving Nudge's camera, Fang's laptop, much copying and pasting, Photoshop, and a whole lot of guesswork.

Once I had gotten through the hard parts, a.k.a finding the cord to connect the camera to the computer and locating the files, it was time for a lot of photo-editing.

Let me say, it took a whole lot longer than I had expected, but when I was finished, I had come out with a masterpiece: a picture of Iggy kissing Tess, with a very recent date, so that it was suggested that it wasn't from too long ago.

If this didn't split up Iggy and Misty, I didn't know what would.

Now, the final part of the plan: "hiding" it somewhere where Misty was sure to find it.

I was on my way to her room when I bumped into Fang. I immediately tried to conceal the photo in my hand, but to no avail.

He took the picture out of my hand, looked at it, then at me. "Max," he said, "you can't be going through with this. He loves her, you know, he really does. You would break his heart if you made her leave."

I shook my head. I was tired of arguing with him about this. I took the picture from his hand and went upstairs.

Okay-where to "hide" it so that she would be sure to see it?

That's when I spotted it. There was a little corner above the door where I could put it, and when the door opened it would fall to the floor. I tucked it into the corner.

Plan B was working fabulously.

Now all I had to do was wait.

"Max?"

I looked up as I heard Misty's voice. My heart jumped in my chest when I saw the crumpled photo in her hand. My plan had worked!

"Max...I found this picture in my room." Her voice cracked. "I have to talk to you."

I put on my best innocent epression. "What is it?"

"It's...this." She placed the photo on the table. "Iggy...and that girl that he met in Virginia...I want to know, is it really..."

I paused, then nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry, Misty. I truly didn't know they had that kind of relationship."

Misty looked down sadly. "Neither did I. I mean, he did talk about her a little more than everything else, but I didn't think..." She looked back at me, her eyes full of hurt. "Why wouldn't he tell me if he didn't want to be with me? I would be okay- I mean, I would still be hurt, but I just don't understand why he would keep it from me."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Misty."

She gave me a sad smile. "It's fine, Max. It's not your fault."

When she said that I felt a pinch of guilt, and I had to remind myself that it was for the good of the flock.

I watched her go upstairs, feeling satisfied that my plan had worked so well. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was eating at me.


	12. Epilogue

**Okay, I know I said that last chapter was going to be the very last. But I decided to add an epilogue.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Iggy: *sniffles* I thought the disclaimer was my job!**

**Me: Sorry. You can say it for the next story!**

**Iggy: Yayz!**

**Anyway, here it is: The LAST last chapter of Soul Searching!**

Max POV

I went upstairs to find Misty filling a backpack with clothes and various other items.

A spark of hope lit up in my heart. Was she leaving? Did I not have to come up with another plan to get her to leave the flock?

"What are you doing?" I asked her innocently.

She gave me a small smile. "Packing, Max. I'm leaving the flock. I just don't think I can deal with it anymore. It's just too hard to be around him."

"I'm sorry," I told her, but on the inside, I was overjoyed. Everything had worked out perfectly.

She just looked at me with a sad, hurt gaze, and my heart twisted. Which is odd for me, because, as you know, I am not a very sentimental person.

"Tell them all I'll miss them," she said. She slung the bag over her shoulder, opened the window, and just jumped out and flew away. She just left, just like that.

Suddenly I heard a voice inside my head. _What did you do, Max?_

I turned around, and a certain psychic seven-year-old was standing behind me.

"What?" I said.

Angel shook her head. "Max, do you ever think of anyone besides yourself? The flock loved her. Especially Iggy. Max, he'll be heartbroken. What are you going to tell him? You shouldn't have done this." On that happy note, she left.

I looked out the window, suddenly overcome with regret. Angel was right.

_What have I done?_


End file.
